During manufacture, keys can be provisioned to and stored in an integrated circuit or processor. The keys may be stored in fuses of the integrated circuits or processors and may be unique per type of integrated circuit or processor. The keys may be fed into and consumed by various security engines or co-processors. Keys may be stored in non-volatile memory having a special type of security fuses. Security fuses may have a number of security countermeasures in place that make them less susceptible than regular fuses to physical attacks. However, these security countermeasures make the security fuses more costly, in terms of die area, than regular fuses such as general-purpose high-density fuses.